


A Riddle for Me, A Riddle for You

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Injured Edward Nygma, M/M, Oswald in green, ohh la la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: An image I drew and left open to interpretation for anyone that might want to draw inspiration for a story. And because I think seeing Oswald in green is a vision of loveliness.





	A Riddle for Me, A Riddle for You




End file.
